Remy's Drinks
Remy's Summer Brew The drink fills you with a refreshing feeling of warmth and energy. Effects *The screen moves up and down; the duration varies according to how many drinks you bought. *Your posts are altered to make it appear as if you are typing drunk. *After five drinks, you will recieve a personal message from High Archmage Thane: :We need to talk, ''Name.'' :I've been increasingly concerned about your wellbeing as of late. You smell of alcohol, ''Name. Your clothes are dirty, and I'm fairly sure I heard you cursing at a student this morning. Although it is delicious, Remy's Summer Brew is no way to deal with your problems. If it is emotional pain you feel, don't hesitate to seek help.'' :High Archmage Thane Additional Information *Available Summer 2009 *Cost 75 *Currently retired Remy's Autumn Cider The drink fills you with a refreshing feeling of warmth and energy. Effects *Leaves fall from the top of the screen *Your posts are altered to make it appear as if you are typing drunk. *After five drinks, you will see the following message: :You wake up covered in grey goo, and wonder where your socks went. *You will also recieve a private message from Timothy Waffleton: :Listen, ''Name. Don't ever bring trolls into my store again. It stopped being funny after the big one ate the chandelier. Oh, and you left your socks here.'' Additional Information *Available Autumn 2009 *Cost 300 *Currently retired Spiked Cocoa '' '' The drink fills you with warmth, holding off the cold of winter. Effects *Snowflakes fall from the top of the screen. *Your posts are altered to make it appear as if you are typing drunk. *After five drinks, you will see the following message: :You wake up in a small cave, rolling onto something furry. Sitting up, you are alarmed to discover the bear you have spent the night ajacent to. With the intention of making your way back to the keep, you step outside and fall face-first into a drift of snow. Cursing, you see that you are wearing high heels, and that they are wrapped in red ribbon. Luckily, a bypassing merchant offers you a seat in his chariot and brings you home. *You will also recieve the following private message from Timothy Waffleton: :Greetings, Name. I hope you are well. I know of your exploits last night, and simply wanted to tell you that there are people who can help you. I know a group that meets weekly, a group of magi like you, who have grown too fond of Remy's drinks. You know where to find me if you want to know more. Oh, and I could hear you talking all the way from my home last night. I hope you didn't really take that man up on his bet and try to sleep in a bear cave! Additional Information *First available Winter 2009 *Cost 100 *Each of the four different snowflakes was done by a different artist *The snowflakes begin as blue or white, then as they go down the screen, their transparency increases, so their color is affected by whatever is behind it. *Was available through April 27th, 2010 *Currently retired. Strawberry Sun Tea This drink makes you feel like a fresh breeze is blowing around you, bringing the smell of new growth. Effects *Pink flowers and petals fall from the top of the screen. *Your posts are altered to make it appear as if you are typing drunk. Additional Information *First available April 28th, 2010 *Cost 100 *Niwer did the artwork for the flowers and petals. Celebratory Champagne The drink seems to give you a slightly happier anniversary! Effects *Red, gold, green, blue, and purple confetti falls from the top of the screen *Your posts are altered to make it appear as if you are typing drunk. Additional Information *First available May 11th, 2010 *Cost 100 *Released as part of MagiStream's one-year anniversary celebrations. Spiced Cider The drink reminds you of autumns past. It also gives you a slight tingly feeling... Effects *Pretty autumn leaves and the occasional farir fall across the screen. *Your posts are altered to make it appear as if you are typing drunk. Additional Information *First available October 5, 2010 *Cost 100 *Occasionally, you will receive this message: You awaken to find yourself on a high branch of a large maple tree. There is a piece of parchment tied to your head that reads "Human Sacrifice #12". Head pounding, you slowly descend the tree and make your way back home. On the way you catch your reflection in the stream, and discover that somebody has painted tiny (yet realistic) owls all over your body. This is a possible allusion to the soul-sucking abilities of Tylluan owls. Francis Tini Category:Site Mechanics